Whispers In The Walls
by Jaide Wolf
Summary: When Sam and Dean go to investigate a horrifying murder in a little town in Missouri they weren't expecting to meet single mother Alice and her little girl Maddy. But what happens when the ghost the boys are hunting target Alice and Maddy? Will they be able to protect them from the wrath of the ghost? Or will they just be another casualty in the war against the supernatural?


**Title: **Whispers In The Walls

**Author: **Me of course!

**Credit/Story Prompt: **I give credit to Imaginethatsupernatural on Tumblr who let me use her imagines for a couple of my story prompts. The Imagine that inspired this was, 'Imagine the boys are on a hunt and they are at your place for questioning, but your little girl wakes up and comes to you and they see her and smile at her. "She's cute, what's her name?"' They're really good! You should check her blog out!

**Words: **5695 without the AN and this shit here. *points up and down at writing*

**Characters: **Sam, Dean, Bobby, Cas and two OC's, Alice and Maddy.

**Oneshot.**

**Summary: **When Sam and Dean go to investigate a horrifying murder in a little town in Missouri they weren't expecting to meet single mother Alice and her little girl Maddy. But what happens when the ghost the boys are hunting target Alice and Maddy? Will they be able to protect them from the wrath of the ghost? Or will they just be another casualty in the war against the supernatural?

**Whispers In The Walls**

We start this story off in a little house that holds a very normal family of four. The normal family of four had a Mum, a Dad, a Son, a Daughter and their beloved pet. The daughter had recently been complaining about the voices in the walls, saying that they were stopping her from sleeping and causing her to have the occasional nightmare. The mum and dad didn't believe her, saying she was lying and that she needed to stop trying to get attention. The brother was the only one that believed her sadly. He had heard the voices as well, but he heard them clearer than his sister. He knew exactly what they were saying and what they were planning.

One night, a lot like any other night, the brother heard the voices start talking again, but this time, they were whispering, as if trying to stop him from hearing exactly what they were saying. It unnerved the brother so he walked to his sister's room, hoping that she would be able to comfort him and distract him enough that he couldn't hear the whispers in the walls at all.

When he walked into his sister's room he yelled out in fright. There was a man standing over his sister, putting a noose around her neck. The man span around, making the son gag at the sight of his horribly disfigured face. The son heard his parents stir at his yell and watched as the man's face was grotesquely stretched with an insane grin.

"You shouldn't have done that boy~ Now you all have to die~"

Maybe if the parents had listened to the girls pleas they would be alive right now…

**~Supernatural~**

Bobby sighed as he put down the phone, massaging his temples. He could feel a headache forming there and hoped that by massaging them he could prevent it. He had just finished calling every hunter he knew of, retired or not, trying to get them to take the hunt that just came up in a small town in Missouri. All of them were either on a hunt of their own or were too far away to be of much use though and it was frustrating the crippled man. It seemed that the boys wouldn't be able to stop and rest before their next hunt like they wanted to after all. He picked up the phone again and dialled Dean's number. After two rings Dean answered the phone.

"Hey Bobby. What's up?" Dean asked curiously, wondering why Bobby was calling. Had something happened? Bobby sighed and shook his head, wishing he didn't have to be the bearer of bad news.

"You boys have a hunt." Silence greeted him on the other end of the line, making him wish even more that the boys didn't have to take this hunt. He heard an aggravated sigh and angry grumbling before Dean spoke again.

"Where?" Dean asked tiredly, resigned to going on this unwelcome hunt. Dean just wanted to sleep and eat pie and talk to Cas. Was that really too much to ask?

Well, apparently it was in the eyes of the universe.

"In Missouri, a little town called Tuscumbia. Listen, Dean, I'm sorry about just dumping this onto you at the last minute but no one else can take it. I've called everybody but they are either on other hunts or they're just too far away to be of much use. I knew you were going to be passing by so it's up to you two. When you get settled down in town I'll email Sammy all of the information, but I will tell you that it's probably a spirit of some kind, judging by what I've researched already." He heard Dean relay what he said to Sam and sighed again. The boys needed some time to relax but something always seemed to come up so that they couldn't.

He knew the boys were frustrated, hell, he was frustrated! They have enough problems dealing with the war between heaven and hell without having to worry about going on hunts as well.

"Bobby? We'll talk to you later when we get to Tuscumbia. It should only take an hour or two." Dean said. Bobby bid him goodbye before hanging up the phone. Bobby glanced out of the window and sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently. He hoped that this hunt was over soon.

**~Supernatural~**

When Dean put the phone down after his conversation with Bobby he glanced at Sam. They both had the same look. They were tired. They just wanted some time to themselves to relax, but the supernatural community seemed to be working against them.

"So a ghost huh? Easy salt and burn than. Did Bobby mention how many have been killed so far?" Sam asked, lounging in the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean shook his head, focusing his eyes on the road.

"No. Bobby didn't say how many had died. He said he'd pass on the information once we get settled down in the town." Dean answered quietly. Sam nodded and turned his head to look out of the passenger window, wishing they didn't have to go on this hunt. He glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye and knew he felt the same way.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Sam asked, hoping he wouldn't have to spend too long in the car. Dean thought for a moment before answering.

"About two hours if we go at the speed limit." He stated casually. The boys looked at each other and grinned. Since when have they ever gone by the rules? Dean accelerated quickly and sped off down the highway, blaring his music all the way.

**~Supernatural~**

Once they had settled down in the motel room Sam immediately opened up his laptop and opened the email from Bobby.

"It seems that there has been one murder so far. A family of four hung in a locked room. Keep an ear on the police radio so that we know if another murder happens while we're here." Dean nodded, placing his duffle bag on one of the motel beds before collapsing face first onto said bed and groaning tiredly. He really needed to sleep.

"Is Dean ok?" a voice behind him asked. Dean lifted his head and looked over his shoulder to see Cas standing behind him, staring at him with concern.

"I'm fine Cas. Just tired. Bobby gave us another hunt." Dean explained. Cas nodded but still looked concerned. Sam glanced in Cas' direction and called out a greeting, effectively distracting Cas from staring at Dean.

Dean sighed quietly before standing up and stretching out the kinks in his joints, sighing when they all cracked pleasurably. He tuned the radio into the police frequency and walked over to read over the information that was on Sammy's laptop screen. Just as he had finished reading, an announcement was heard over the radio.

"We have a murder in the Flinders house. Oh god… Frank… It looks to be the same as the Jackson murder two days ago." Sam and Dean glanced at each other before scrambling around grabbing supplies, weapons and donning their FBI disguises. They glanced at Cas and said,

"Stay here and keep an ear on the radio, call is if anything else happens." Cas nodded and watched them race out of the room.

"Maybe I should've told them that the whole town is haunted and that the ghost could probably get to them where ever they went?" Cas says casually as he takes a seat on one of the beds.

"Nah. I'm sure they'll figure it out soon enough." He said after a moment of thought.

**~Supernatural~**

When Dean and Sam walked up to the person that seemed to be in charge they showed him their badges and introduced themselves.

"Hello sir. I'm Agent Mckay and this is my partner Agent Rodda. We were sent here to investigate the recent murders in your town." Dean said as the Sheriff checked over their badges. He handed them back with a polite nod and sighed.

"I didn't realise that the murders were interesting enough for the FBI to investigate them." He said, tiredly running a hand over his buzz cut. Dean and Sam shrugged.

"Our superiors thought it was interesting enough to warrant an investigation. Can you tell us about the victims?"

"Well, the first victims were the Jackson Family. A very well-known family in this town. At first it looked like the father, Joe, had hung them all, which let me tell you was very surprising to a lot of us, but then we wondered how he had hung himself afterwards without anything to assist him. There wasn't a table or any chairs near to where he had hung himself, nor were any of them knocked over like they would be if someone kicked them away while they hung themselves. The only problem with our theory of there being someone else in the house that killed them is the fact that the room all of them were hung in was locked from the inside with no windows or any other exits leading outside." The Sheriff said. Dean glanced to his left to see Sam jotting all of the information down. Good. They would be able to pick apart what the Sheriff said and work with that.

"What about the newest victims?" Sam asked one he had finished writing. The Sheriff sighed and shook his head.

"Exactly the same. Nothing was different except for the number of victims. The first victims was a family of four, the Jacksons, while this one was a family of six, the Flinders. We don't know how the person who is doing this is actually completing the murders without anyone in the town realising or seeing who it is, but we all want him behind bars. This is a small town where everyone knows everyone. We don't want this sort of thing going on in our community." The boys nodded and stared at the victims houses. Surprisingly, they were both nearly right next to each other with only one house separating them.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other. That definitely sparked their interest.

"Excuse me, Sheriff, who lives in the house in between the victims houses? We'd like to see if they'd seen anything overly weird or if they could give us clues as to who did this." The Sheriff looked at the house, his face softening slightly.

"Alice Kirkland lives there. Beautiful woman she is. She'd be at work at the moment so you should probably wait until about half past nine tonight to question her. If she asks who you are just say that I sent you. She'll let you in straight away." Dean nodded before thanking the Sheriff for his time and walking towards the Impala. When the boys were on their way back to the motel Dean spoke.

"It could be a witch. I know Bobby said it was most likely a spirit, but that house being in the middle between the victims houses? That's on the more than sightly suspicious side of things." Sam nodded his agreement and thought for a moment.

"When are we going to interview her?" Sam asked.

"At about 9:30, like the sheriff said. The Sheriff said all we have to do to get her to let us in is say the Sheriff sent us. I'm guessing she's very cautious and doesn't let strangers in her house very often." Dean replied as they pulled up into the motel parking lot. Sam nodded. Now all they had to do was wait for the clock to strike 9:30.

**~Supernatural**

Right on half past nine the boys strolled up the path to Miss Kirkland's front door. They knocked and quietly waited for Miss Kirkland to answer the door. A moment later a pretty blonde woman with stunning green eyes answered the door, smiling politely at them as a greeting.

"Hello Miss Kirkland. My name is Agent Mckay and this is my partner Agent Rodda. The Sheriff said this would be a good time to interview about the killings in the two houses next to you?" Dean said while he and Sam held put their badges for her to inspect. She glanced at them thoughtfully for a second before opening her door wider and gesturing for the boys to come in.

"Please come in agents and make yourselves comfortable. I'll be right back." Miss Kirkland said in a surprisingly strong British accent as she closed the door behind the boys. She wandered off into a room that appeared to be a kitchen. The brothers looked at each other before walking into her lounge room and sitting down on the couch there making themselves as they could while still looking professional.

"On the record I offered you coffee ok?" Miss Kirkland said as she handed the both of them beers, still with the caps on. Dean and Sam looked at each other, bemused. It didn't look like she had tampered with the bottles so they both shrugged and opened them, taking a chug and coughing when it was stronger than they were used to.

"And on the record we both accepted graciously. What the hell is this? It's really strong." Dean replied, smirking at the woman. She grinned back before take a sip from her own beer and taking a seat in the armchair across from them.

"It's Bass Ale. None of that piss you Americans call beer. Now, I'm guessing you two want to ask questions?" she asked, placing her beer on the coffee table in front of her. The boys raised an eyebrow at her, before nodding.

"Yes we do. Now, Miss Kirkland, have you noticed anything strange about your neighbours recently? People you don't know coming in and out of their houses? Maybe one of your neighbours have been acting weirdly themselves?" Sam asked. Miss Kirkland thought for a moment before answering.

"No. I haven't seen anything weird to do with my neighbours. And please call me Alice boys." Dean and Sam nodded.

"Call us Sam and Dean then Alice. So you haven't noticed anything weird at all?" Alice shook her head no before stopping and frowning. This piqued the boy's interest. "Alice?" She looked up at the boys, biting her lip.

"Well, there was this one thing…" The boys nodded at Alice, urging her to continue speaking.

"Go on Alice. Even the tiniest of clues can help in the long run." Sam goaded. Alice frowned and nodded.

"Well, both of those families had kids and the kids were always-"

"Mummy… the voices woke me up again…" a quiet voice interrupted Alice as she was speaking. All three adults quickly turned to look at the little girl that appeared to be about four with blonde hair like Alice and bright violet eyes that stood in the lounge doorway.

"Sweetie? What are you doing up?" Alice asked, standing up and walking over to the little girl. The little girl looked up at her tiredly and yawned, rubbing her eyes cutely.

"I told you. The voices woke me up."

"Again?" the little girl nodded. Alice turned to apologise to the boys for the interruption when she saw them smiling at the little girl. She smiled softly herself and sat down with the girl on her lap.

"She's yours is she?" asked Sam. Alice nodded proudly smiling softly down at her daughter. Dean grinned at the girl, making her giggle.

"She's cute, what's her name?" he asked still making faces at the giggling girl.

"Her names Maddy. Maddy, this is Sam and Dean. They're FBI agents. They're trying to figure out who it was that's been hurting our neighbours." Alice explained to the little girl. The girl, Maddy, turned big awe-filled eyes on the boys.

"Will you protect mummy?" she asked cutely. The brothers had to restrain themselves from cooing at the little girl.

"Of course we'll protect your mummy." Sam answered. Maddy nodded and turned back to Alice.

"Can you make the voices go away mummy? I'm tired and I want to sleep." Alice tensed slightly looking up the stairs in the direction of where her daughter's bedroom was, before looking down at her daughter and smiling brightly, hiding her nervousness behind fake cheerfulness. Maddy didn't notice it but the brothers did.

"Of course Maddy dear! Now you just stay with these nice young men while I scare away those noisy voices!" she said cheerfully. She stood up and looked at the brothers.

"Could you look after her for a second? I need to go check her room fro monsters." she asked amusedly. The boys nodded, moving so that Alice could place Maddy in-between them. Alice nodded approvingly and smiled thankfully before she turned to walk out of the lounge. At the base of the stairs she glanced at the iron poker that she had left there this morning after stoking the upstairs fireplace with wood to warm up the slightly drafty house. She glanced up the steps again before grabbing it. _'Just in case' _she thought. She hoped she wouldn't need it.

Alice had just reached the top of the stairs when a crash and Maddy screaming made her turn around and race back towards the lounge room. Her heart stopped when she saw a grotesque man about to snap her Maddy's neck. With a yell she swung the iron poker at him, causing him to explode into black smoke and sparks. She scooped Maddy up and looked around for the currently missing FBI agents.

"Sam? Dean? Are you two ok?" she asked worriedly. She hoped the agents hadn't been killed or hurt.

"Over here…" groaned Dean and Sam. It looked like whoever it was had overturned the couch with both of the agents still on it, pinning then to the floor when it had been flipped over. She quickly helped the brothers right the couch before sitting on it and holding a shocked Maddy close to her. Dean and Sam looked around for the man.

"Where did he go?" asked Dean, confused. Alice blushed, embarrassed slightly.

"I, uh, hit him with an iron poker and he dissolved into black smoke and sparks." She answered quietly. The boys looked at her intensely for a few moments before grinning at her.

"Good job Alice! He won't be bothering you for a while." Sam said, grinning. Dean looked at him and gestured towards Alice and Maddy. Sam lost his grin and nodded sadly. It seemed that two more people were going to learn about the things that go bump in the night.

**~Supernatural~**

Bobby cursed as he heard the phone ringing. _'Those boys better not have gotten into trouble again! Wait, what am I saying? Of course they got into trouble again!' _he thought moodily.

"Singer Auto Salvage." He answered gruffly.

"Bobby, we have a problem." It was Sam. Bobby groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Dammit boys. What's the problem this time? Did you kick start another apocalypse?" he asked tiredly, trying to lighten his dark mood. Why were there always complications in what was supposed to be a simple salt and burn?

"Not funny Bobby." Bobby just grinned and didn't answer Sam.

"Well, anyway, we were interviewing a suspect when the ghost attacked. She ended up banishing it when she attacked it with an iron poker." Replied Sam. Bobby froze for a second.

"She a hunter?"

"No actually. She's a single mother who attacked someone because they were about to snap her kids neck." Bobby raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

"Brave woman. Hell hath no fury like a women protecting her child after all. I don't get what the problem is though. It seems like the girl will be able to handle the news that monsters exists." He heard Sam sigh and rolled his eyes. Drama queen.

"Well, now we have to tell her about the things that go bump in the night as well as her kid." Bobby rolled his eyes again. Honestly. These two idjits.

"Then just tell her! She's gonna wanna know why the person she attacked burst into smoke and sparks!" He growled. He heard Sam sigh. It seems like he wasn't the only one doing that often.

"Fine. By the way, could you help us with the research? We need to find out who this guy is, but we also need to protect Alice and Maddy, the two people the ghost attacked. I don't think the ghost is finished with them just yet." Bobby grunted before wheeling himself to the newly updated computer. He had only gotten the stupid thing at Sam's insistence.

"Fine. Give me a description of the ghost and I'll look for people that died in Tuscumbia that have that description." Sam thanked Bobby, giving him the description before hanging up. Bobby groaned and massaged his temples. His boys always seemed to attract trouble, even when they weren't trying to.

**~Supernatural~**

After they had fixed the lounge and Sam had finished his conversation with Bobby the brothers had ushered Alice and Maddy into the Impala, telling Alice that they would explain everything later, but that they really needed to get away from the house right now. Alice was hesitant but agreed to go with them. She had no reason to distrust them after all. Well, no reason to distrust them just yet anyway.

Maddy had fallen asleep on the way to the motel, snoring quietly. Sam thought it was quite adorable. Dean just grinned. When they pulled up into the motel parking lot they kept quiet, not wanting to wake Maddy up. As soon as they walked through the door into their room Cas started talking. Loudly.

"There has been nothing over the police radio." He said before Sam and Dean shushed him. Cas looked confused before seeing Alice and Maddy walking in behind the brothers. Cas' eyes widened before he nodded in understanding. Alice gave Cas a small smile before sitting on one of the two beds. Cas looked from Alice to the brothers, a question in his eyes. Who were these two humans? Why were they here? Before he could ask any though, a small voice said,

"Your wings are very pretty." Cas, Alice and the brothers froze. Cas and the brothers turned to look at Maddy's violet eyes that seemed to be staring at nothing. The brothers chorused a surprised, "What?!" while Alice swore. Cas just looked at Maddy.

"Can I touch your wings?" asked Maddy innocently. Alice looked like she was about to have a heart attack while the brothers were very confused. Cas just looked at Maddy slight awe.

"Of course child." Cas said, surprising everyone. Maddy quickly wiggled out of her mother's arms and walked towards Cas, slowly putting her hand out until she touched something no one else could see. Cas smiled at Maddy while she stroked his wings. The brothers looked at each other before staring at Alice, looking for an explanation.

"Explain." They demanded. Alice just raised an eyebrow before sitting up straight and crossing her arms, staring at the brothers defiantly.

"I will when you will." She replied. Dean frowned before reluctantly nodding.

"Fine. Now," Dean looked to Sam. "I guess we have some things to explain."

**~Supernatural~**

After many arguments and yelling at each other Alice finally accepted that, yes, ghosts are real and that, yes, Castiel is actually an angel, can't you tell? I'm assuming you can see the wings after all Alice, and that, yes, most of the urban legends she had heard about were real. Alice ended up telling them that her family were very well known for being very spiritualists back when she was living in England. Cas nodded and said that would make sense. He said a lot of spiritualist families could see the wings of angels seeing as the families got their powers from God, giving them special abilities to sense the supernatural.

"Well, now that that's out of the way it's time for Maddy to go to bed." Maddy whined before Cas said she could use his wings as her pillow if she wanted. Alice smiled thankfully at Cas who grinned, actually grinned, back and said he doesn't mind.

"Maddy reminds me of the fledgelings that I had to look after up in heaven, so I don't mind. It reminds me of home." He said, smiling softly at Maddy. Both Maddy and Cas ended up falling asleep, making all three that remained awake smile.

"So what do we do now?" asked Alice curiously, looking at the brothers for guidence.

"We research." Replied Sam grinning manically while Dean groaned in the background.

**~Supernatural~**

Dean rubbed his irritated eyes. He hated research. He turned to stare at Cas and Maddy, smiling softly. They were quite cute all curled up together. Maddy seemed to be floating in mid-air but Alice informed them that she was in fact laying on Castiel's wing, with the other wing wrapped around them both, but because they didn't have the 'sight', as Alice called it, they would just look straight through Cas' wings. Sam awwwed quietly at the mental picture, which was indeed very cute.

"Hey, Alice, where's Maddy's father?" Dean asked curiously. He had been wondering about that for a while now and was slightly concerned. What if he got home and found Maddy and Alice missing? Wouldn't he be worried about Alice and Maddy? He didn't notice the way Alice tensed up, or the way her eyes turned cold at the mention of Maddy's father.

"He's not around." She said evasively. Sam looked at her, than at Dean. He glared at Dean slightly, making Dean wince slightly. He had been pretty tactless.

"Alice, you don't have to tell us about him if you don't want to." Sam said quietly, hoping to avoid an argument between any of them. Alice just shook her head and sighed.

"No, no. It's a valid question. I mean, to be honest, there should be a father in this kind of situation, but there unfortunately isn't." She said sadly.

"Maddy's father was a real charmer. He would wink at someone and they would be immediately smitten with him. We were going to get married, but when he found out that I was pregnant he bailed. Said he hadn't signed up for a kid and didn't want one. I haven't seen him since and he hasn't bothered to come here and see her, not even once. That's why I moved away from the UK. I didn't need reminders from my family and friends about him. It was painful enough when he left me, but to be constantly reminded of him and how well he moved on without me would've just been agony. So, I left. Packed everything I owned and took off to the new world, hoping I could find some peace here." She said quietly. The boys glanced at each other before Sam stood up and sat beside Alice, hugging her and comforting her, Dean doing the same on her other side.

"I'm sorry that that jackass couldn't see how amazing you are and I'm sorry he bailed on you and Maddy." Alice laughed quietly, trying to wipe her eyes discretely. The brothers pretended not to notice her tears.

"I kind of wish that he would contact me saying that he wants to see her, but in four years that hasn't happened so I'm giving up hope on him ever wanting to meet her and be a part of her life." She said sadly. To Sam it appeared that Alice was still in love with Maddy's father, but that she was trying to get over him and move on with her life.

"Well!" Alice said, trying to sound cheerful but failing to convince the brothers. "Let's get back to finding our ghost shall we?"

**~Supernatural~**

"I found him!" Cried Alice two hours later. The boys immediately jumped to come and look over Alice's shoulder at the old newspaper article she had found on some obscure website.

"Ivan Shaultz. Hung and then buried in his family plot after hanging ten families." Sam read out. He glanced at Dean and grinned. It seemed that they were this much closer to getting rid of their ghost problem.

"Do we know where his family plot is?" Asked Dean. Alice bit her lip, reading through some more information before nodding.

"Yeah. It seems that he's burial place is under a few houses, including mine and the two families who were killed. Wait, no, that's just the start of it. Holy shit. His family burial plot is underneath the whole of the town!" Alice exclaimed.

"How the hell are we going to find him in there?" Asked Dean, annoyed at this development. Alice just shook her head.

"It says that he was the last one to be buried there, so it would have to be pretty far down I think." Sam ran his fingers through his hair and sighed tiredly.

"Why can it never be just a simple salt and burn?" Sam complained, annoyed. Dean just laughed humourlessly.

"Because we Winchesters are cursed Sammy. Luck is just not on our side." Dean replied. Alice whistled to get their attention.

"Stop complaining and listen to me you two! I found a map of the plot and I think I know where he was buried. Because he was the last one buried he would be closer to the surface while all of the older bodies would be further down. It was the thing back then. All of the recently deceased were placed near the surface so that the smell of the older decayed bodies wouldn't reach the surface. If we can find the entrance than we can find Ivan." Alice said. The boys glanced at each other before nodding and grabbing maps of the town, trying to figure out where in the town the entrance was.

**~Supernatural~**

As the two brothers and the single woman walked quietly on the street a sudden thought struck Alice.

"What happens if the ghost tries to stop us from burning its bones?" Sam looked at her out of the corner of his eye and shrugged, trying to act nonchalantly.

"We attack it and distract it. We have guns that shoot rock salt to get rid of them for a while and we sometimes have poles of iron as well." Alice frowned but nodded. To her, what they were doing was slightly barbaric but it needed to be done.

They had eventually found the entrance after about two more hours of comparing the town map to the plot map. Right now they were trespassing on some poor chap's backyard, trying to find the door to his cellar. Alice noticed a glint out of the corner of my eye and pointed it out to the brothers. They grinned at her.

"Thanks Alice!" At first they hadn't wanted me to come, saying that it was just too dangerous for someone untrained to some with them. A glare and a few smacks around the head later and Alice was smugly sitting in the back of the Impala on the way to her first hunt.

Alice wrinkled her nose as they opened the cellar door. The smell was absolutely horrible. Like damp and dank and _dead things._ Alice shuddered and held the borrowed gun tighter. She was scared but she sure as hell wasn't going to back out now. She had come too far to do that.

The trio slowly made their way through the underground burial place, looking for any sign of Ivan's resting place. About 20 minutes later they heard Dean say that he had found him.

"Good work Dean. You burn it while Alice and I keep an eye out for him." Dean nodded before taking the salt and gasoline out of the bag that he was carrying.

"Guys?" Alice said quietly, "If I don't make it out of here, do you think you could look after Maddy for me?" The boys looked at her, surprised. She would trust _them _with her _kid_?

"Of course Alice. But I know you are going to make it out of here." Sam said confidently. Just as he said that, Ivan appeared. Alice quickly shot at him, but missed.

"Sam!" she yelled. He span around and quickly shot Ivan, sighing in relief when he disappeared.

"Hurry up Dean." Sam said nervously, hoping that the ghost wouldn't get too aggressive. Dean grunted and lit the matches sighing when the body finally went up in flames. They watched as Ivan appeared one last time, screaming at them angrily, before he disappeared in an explosion of black smoke and sparks. Alice sighed in relief and aimed the gun at the floor.

"Is it over?" she asked quietly. Sam nodded but Dean answered.

"Yeah. It's over now. You won't have any more whispers in your walls now." Alice grinned and nodded, thanking whichever deity that was listening that she would be able to go home to her daughter. Maybe she would contact Maddy's father… It's about time that he meet his daughter after all, and maybe he would became a part of her life. As the trio walked out of the underground burial place Alice grabbed the pen she kept in her pocket at all times and searched for a bit of scrap paper.

"Oi, you boys have some paper I can write on?" the brothers gave her a confused look before searching their pockets for a bit of paper. Dean handed her a bit of paper that he randomly had in his pocket and frowned when Alice started to write on it. Sam was just confused.

"Here." She said, handing the paper to the boys. They looked at it confused for a second before realising that it was a phone number. _Alice's _phone number.

"Call me anytime you want to ok boys? Even if it's just to vent I'll be there. After all, I consider you two to be my friends now, and friends are always there for each other, no matter the circumstances."

**~Supernatural~**

**AN: And I am done! Damn but that took me a while to write. And yes, I do know that I should update my other things that I haven't updated in god knows how long *coughayearcough* but this idea struck me after reading an Imagine written by Imaginethatsupernatural on Tumblr. You should check her out! Anyway, JW out!**


End file.
